


what's there to lose?

by Falmine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, alcohol mention, pre-fahc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmine/pseuds/Falmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sees Michael for the first time at a bar. Pre-FAHC drabble.<br/>Yes, the second part is written from Michael's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's there to lose?

Clubs smell like alcohol and sweat. I smell like alcohol and sweat. I’m dancing, moving my hips in time with the music- I can’t control my own body. Music I can feel, swirling and gliding around me, pulling me off my feet and to a dance partner. Then another, and another, and another. I’ve danced with everyone now, or almost everyone. That boy in the back, cigarette in one hand and the other in his pocket. A sweet vintage leather jacket, is that blood on the shoulder? I stroll over and he turns his head. I say nothing, I flash my sweetest smile, hold out my hand, and we’re off. Gliding and dancing- He’s risque, putting his hands on my hips. I brush it off like with everyone else, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He looks at me with those gorgeous, dark, chocolate brown eyes, and I lose myself.

I take a second to observe the person coming towards me. Gold chains and gold sunglasses, sun kissed skin and golden hair. Button up blue shirt, and those jeans have to be worth more than my entire body. When they come to me with that grin, I can’t- I don’t- resist, I grab their hand and off we go. They keep that toothy grin the whole night, from the first dance to- god, I lost count after ten. My cigarette is long gone by now, thrown onto the floor with all my worries and cares. I dip them, I see every slender muscle and gorgeous curve.

And even though I thought I hardened myself away from emotions, I fall in love. 

Not supposed to fall in love, but as part of a crime gang, what is there to lose.


End file.
